SCHEDULE
by Haizara Azuki
Summary: Sasuke yang cuek terpaksa harus menuruti permintaan sang kakak yang merupakan seorang dokter untuk menjadi penggatur jadwal minum obat bagi murid baru di sekolahnya, Sakura./ Second fic./ Warning inside./ DLDR/ RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, aneh, abal, gaje, Typo(s), de es be

.

.

Haizara Azuki Presented:

**SCHEDULE**

.

.

**DLDR!**

.

.

Matahari tampak mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Pertanda pagi mulai menjelang. Kesibukan pun dimulai. Begitu pula di sebuah rumah megah bak istana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Para pelayan mondar-mandir kesana kemari menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang memasak, berkebun, membersihkan rumah, mencuci mobil, hingga membangunkan majikan mereka untuk memulai hari baru.

Seorang pelayan yang memakai setelan rapi tampak mengetuk pintu salah satu kamar majikannya.

"Tuan, sekarang sudah pagi. Saatnya bersiap-siap. Hari ini hari pertama anda masuk sekolah setelah liburan," ujar pelayan tersebut dengan suara lantang namun tetap sopan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pelayan tersebut menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Majikannya yang satu ini memang sulit sekali dibangunkan. Putra bungsu keluarga terkaya di Konoha itu selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Menguatkan hati, pelayan tersebut kembali mengetuk kamar tuannya.

"Tuan, anda bisa terlambat," ujar pelayan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sedikit terkejut, pelayan tersebut membalikkan badannya. Saat melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya, pelayan itu langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Sasuke belum bangun, eh, Yamato?"

Pelayan itu yang ternyata bernama Yamato mengangguk sopan. "Belum, Itachi-_sama_," jawabnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi itu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Kau siapkan saja keperluan si bocah pemalas itu. Biar aku yang membangunkannya," ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya.

"Baik, Itachi-_sama_."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Yamato pun berlalu dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Saat melihat adik tersayangnya masih bergelung di bawah selimut sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya, Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar dan dingin terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Itachi membuka tirai jendela kamar Sasuke agar cahaya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu. Setelahnya ia membuka jendela agar udara musim semi yang menyenangkan membuat kamar itu menjadi lebih sejuk.

Sasuke menggeliat. Cahaya silau yang menerpa wajah tampannya membuat tidurnya terganggu. Ia berniat untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan menarik selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Itachi yang menyadari gelagat Sasuke segera saja menarik selimut itu dengan paksa.

"Heh, bangun, _otouto_. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, eh?" seru Itachi sembari menarik guling yang dipeluk Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mau membuka matanya setelah selimut dan gulingnya ditarik paksa oleh Itachi. Ia duduk dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia langsung menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu tidurku?" sungut Sasuke.

Itachi berkacak pinggang. "Mengganggu katamu? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku. Hari ini kau harus sekolah lagi. Jadi cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Atau kau akan terlambat di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru," omel Itachi panjang lebar.

"Cih. Kau semakin cerewet saja," keluh Sasuke.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap menuruti perintah kakaknya. Itachi terkekeh pelan. Sasuke memang tipe adik yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar tapi Itachi tahu kalau adiknya itu sangat menyayanginya. Sama seperti ia menyayangi Sasuke.

Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Itachi duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan ayahnya.

"_Ohayou_, _tou-san_," sapa Itachi.

"_Ohayou_," balas Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga, singkat.

Tak lama kemudian sang ibu, Mikoto, turut bergabung di ruang makan. Ia duduk di hadapan Itachi. Itachi pun menyapanya yang dibalas dengan sapaan yang lembut.

"Sasuke sudah bangun kan, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir saat melihat Sasuke belum tiba di ruang makan.

Itachi tersenyum. "Tenang saja, _kaa-san_. Aku selalu berhasil membuatnya bangun," ujarnya bangga.

Baru saja selesai bicara, Sasuke muncul di ruang makan dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya yang terdiri dari jas dan celana panjang berwarna merah marun serta kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam. Ia menyapa semua yang ada di sana dengan singkat. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi.

Acara makan pagi di kediaman Uchiha pun berlangsung tenang dan cukup cepat. Sebagai keluarga terkaya yang sangat terpandang, Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga menerapkan berbagai peraturan untuk anggota keluarganya, klan Uchiha.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa klan Uchiha menguasai lebih dari separuh saham di Jepang. Bahkan sang putra sulung, Itachi, kini telah menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit miliknya sendiri. Dan sang putra bungsu, Sasuke, kini telah duduk di bangku kelas XI di SMA terbaik di Konoha dan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolah tersebut.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Sasuke beranjak dan menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan,pesan Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Belajar yang benar," pesan Itachi.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju menuju sekolahnya yang berada jauh di pusat kota.

.

.

.

_Hidden Leaf High School_. Sebuah sekolah ternama di Konoha yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki kekayaan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Sekolah tersebut memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dengan gedung yang megah. Siapapun yang berhasil bersekolah di sana dipastikan memiliki masa depang yang cerah.

Sebuah _Lamborghini Reventon_ terlihat memasuki area sekolah. Semua mata langsung menatap mobil hitam yang hanya ada 20 unit di dunia itu. Mata para gadis langsung berbinar-binar saat sang pemilik mobil keluar dari _Lamborghini_ tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju layar proyektor yang kini sedang menampilkan penempatan kelas bagi semua siswa. Tak sulit mencari namanya di antara ratusan murid karena ia pasti akan menempati kelas A, kelas yang berisi murid-murid terbaik HLHS.

Setelah memastikan namanya tercantum di daftar kelas 11-A, Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan dan bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Tak ia pedulikan jeritan-jeritan para gadis yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Untung saja ia telah terbiasa mengatasi hal tersebut. Di telinganya telah terpasang _headset_ yang volumenya sengaja ia besarkan.

Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok belakang kelas dan berada di samping jendela. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai asyik membacanya. Ia tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya yang mulai rebut karena para murid mulai berdatangan.

_Sret._

Kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke ditarik oleh seseorang. Sasuke tak menoleh sedikit pun. Apa pentingnya?

_Uhuk. _

Sasuke mengeraskan volume lagu yang diputarnya.

_Uhuk. _

Sasuke mulai kesal. Tapi ia tetap berusaha cuek.

_Uhuk._

Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan jeritan para gadis di sekelilingnya. Tapi suara batuk seseorang yang duduk di dekatnya itu kali ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Ternyata seorang gadis. Tapi Sasuke merasa belum pernah melihat gadis itu di HLHS sebelumnya. Jika sekarang gadis itu berada di kelas A, maka pasti sebelumnya gadis itu memiliki nilai yang di atas rata-rata murid HLHS dan setidaknya Sasuke pernah melihatnya walaupun Sasuke terkenal tidak pernah mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Karena menunduk, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut sepunggung berwarna pink pucat yang bisa Sasuke pastikan kalau itu warna asli dan bukan karena dicat. Jemarinya terlihat begitu kurus. Kulitnya amat pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Sasuke yang terkenal pucat.

_Uhuk. _

Sasuke masih mengamati gadis itu dalam diam. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat ada bercak darah di tisu yang digunakan gadis itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

'Dia sakit?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke mendengus. Untuk apa dia peduli? Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Dengan tampang datarnya, Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berbunyi. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum para gadis yang mengidolakannya menyerbunya. Ia sudah terbiasa sehingga ia bisa berlari kencang menuju perpustakaan, satu-satunya tempat yang sunyi dan tidak ada satupun _fansgirl_nya yang akan menyerbunya karena penjaga perpustakaan HLHS yang sangat galak.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memilih tempat yang berada di pojok perpustakaan dan dekat dengan jendela. Di sana suasananya tenang dan jika Sasuke mulai lelah dengan buku yang yang dibacanya ia bisa menatap langit dengan awan yang berarak.

Lelaki yang memiliki warna mata sekelam malam dan rambut berwarna sama dengan model yang sedikit tidak lazim itu mulai membaca buku yang tadi pagi belum selesai dibacanya.

Baru satu bab dibacanya, tiba-tiba kursi di samping Sasuke diduduki seseorang. Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli. Tapi mendengar suara batuk yang seharian ini mengganggunya, Sasuke sontak menoleh. Sasuke mendengus. Gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Suna. Hanya itu yang diketahuinya. Selebihnya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan karena ia tidak peduli. Untuk apa memerhatikan gadis lemah dan penyakitan seperti dia?

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kesal. Ia berniat mengomeli Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat bercak darah kembali keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"_Daijoubu desu ka?_" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya karena menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Sakura menoleh. Mata hijau teduhnya menatap mata kelam Sasuke. "Kau bertanya padaku?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang berbicara sendiri, eh?" omel Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. "Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa menikmati hariku. Gadis menyebalkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Kami-sama_, sekali ini saja bolehkah aku berharap dia akan peduli padaku? Sekali ini saja aku ingin ada seseorang yang merasakan kehadiranku berharga. _Kami-sama_, bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?' ratap Sakura dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke masih saja betah berada di tempat duduknya. Ia memang selalu pulang setelah sekolahnya sepi. Sangat berbahaya jika ia nekat pulang berbarengan dengan murid lainnya. Bisa-bisa ia sampai rumah dalam keadaan compang-camping karena diserbu para penggemarnya.

Ia asyik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _iPod nano_nya. Sampai ia merasakan handphone yang ada di saku jasnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melepas _headset_ dan menutup bukunya.

Saat melihat nama di display _iPhone 5_nya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Pasti Itachi butuh pertolongannya.

"Hey, _otouto_, kau sudah pulang sekolah kan?" Tanya Itachi yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" pinta Itachi dengan suara memelas.

_Tuh kan?_

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, _otouto_. Aku butuh kau di sini," desak Itachi.

Tapi Sasuke tak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Kutunggu. _Arigatou_."

Ketika menyampirkan tas di bahunya, tatapan Sasuke terarah pada kursi yang ada di samping tempatnya. Ia mengumpat pelan. Selama satu semester ia harus duduk di samping Sakura. Itu artinya selama itu ketenangan Sasuke akan terusik oleh suara batuk Sakura.

'Cih. _Kuso_.'

.

.

.

_Shiroibara Hospital_. Sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang berprofesi jadi dokter. Rumah sakit yang namanya diambil dari bunga mawar putih yang melambangkan kedamaian dan ketenangan.

Di sinilah Sasuke berada sekarang. Aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk memenuhi indera penciumannya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan kakak tercintanya, Sasuke malas berada di sini. Ia benci obat-obatan. Tapi gara-gara kakaknya juga Sasuke sering terjebak di rumah sakit ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang praktek Itachi. Ia sudah hafal semua sudut rumah sakit milik kakaknya. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu saat tak mendapati kakaknya di ruangan itu.

'Pasti sedang memeriksa pasien,' pikir Sasuke.

Tirai putih yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka. Sasuke sontak menoleh. Itachi tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Kau datang juga, _otouto_," kekeh Itachi.

"Katakan. Apa maumu, _aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Tirai terbuka lebih lebar. Menampilkan sesosok gadis yang sehari ini telah megusik ketenangan Sasuke.

Sakura mematung. Ia tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu Sasuke. Apalagi di rumah sakit.

"Nah, Sakura. Duduklah," ujar Itachi sembari menunjuk kursi pasien.

Sakura menurut.

Itachi melepas stetoskop yang tergantung di lehernya dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Ia menautkan jemarinya dan menopang dagu di atasnya sambil menatap Sakura lekat.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa obatmu masih utuh, hm? Kalau begini kau tidak akan pernah sembuh," tanya Itachi lembut.

Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Itachi. "Uhm, saya lupa, _sensei_," jawabnya pelan.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu, Sakura-_chan_? Kondisimu dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa mati muda, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya diam.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak jeniusnya.

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau kenal dengan adikku? Itu yang duduk di sofa," Tanya Itachi pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke sejenak lantas mengangguk.

Wajah Itachi yang semula menunjukkan raut serius berubah menjadi cerah. "Eh?! _Hounto ka?!_"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Itachi. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari Sasuke ada di dekatnya.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Tanyanya dingin.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. "Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali." Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian lantas tersenyum. "Aku punya tugas istimewa untukmu, _otouto_."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. Sedari pulang kerja dari rumah sakit, Itachi terus saja membuntutinya. Entah apa maunya. Itachi mengikutinya mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang televisi, ruang makan, bahkan sampai ke kamar.

"Apa maumu, _aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Akhirnya kau bertanya juga. Capek aku mengikutimu terus dari tadi. Kau mau ya bawain obat buat Sakura-_chan_? Kumohon," jawab Itachi dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kau hanya perlu membawa obatnya dan mengingatkannya untuk minum obat. Mau ya? Ya? Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon. Aku tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan Sakura. Temanilah ia minum obat. Selama ini ia selalu kesepian karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan kakaknya kuliah di luar negeri. Itu sebabnya ia tidak punya semangat hidup. Kumohon, tolonglah dia," pinta Itachi dengan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Apa peduliku? Dia pasienmu. Kenapa aku yang harus repot?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menghela napas berat. "Karena kurasa dia mulai menemukan tujuan hidupnya," lirihnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menuntut.

Itachi balas menatap Sasuke. "Tatapannya selalu kosong. Ia tak pernah tersenyum. Ia juga tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ada sedikit sinar di matanya saat ia melihatmu. Untuk itulah aku memintamu melakukan ini. Kurasa ia menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Jika Itachi memanggilnya dengan nama, itu tandanya Itachi benar-benar serius. Ia mengamati kotak obat yang ada di tangan Itachi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasuke menyambar kotak itu dan melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

"Baiklah."

Walaupun hanya dengan satu kata, Itachi sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya Sasuke menyanggupi permintaannya. Ia pun merasa lega. Setidaknya, Sakura bisa memperpanjang umurnya.

Itachi tersenyum. Ia berharap semoga suatu saat nanti Sasuke bisa membalas perasaan Sakura.

.

.

.

Malam yang cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Bulan sabit pun turut menerangi malam di musim semi yang indah.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak melamun di balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Mata hijau teduhnya menatap kosong langit yang terhampar luas.

.

"_Daijoubu desu ka?" _

"_Kau bertanya padaku?" _

"_Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang berbicara sendiri, eh?" _

"_Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa menikmati hariku. Gadis menyebalkan."_

.

Percakapannya dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Mata Sakura menutup. Ia berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri.

.

_Merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Itachi. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari Sasuke ada di dekatnya. _

_Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Tanyanya dingin._

_Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya._

_Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. "Hn."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik._

"_Dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Wah, kebetulan sekali." Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian lantas tersenyum. "Aku punya tugas istimewa untukmu, otouto."_

.

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan iris hijau teduhnya yang sama sekali tak ada binar keceriaan. Kini ia paham. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sang pangeran sekolah. Adik kandung dari dokternya. Orang yang pertama kali berbicara dengannya di HLHS.

Tapi setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia sadar. Walaupun ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke membencinya. Menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sakura berbalik. Lelaki berambut merah yang memiliki wajah seperti anak kecil tersenyum melihat Sakura. Mata hazelnya berbinar riang.

"_Nii-chan_?" gumam Sakura.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku pulang, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya riang.

Sakura tetap mematung di tempatnya. Lelaki yang merupakan kakak Sakura itu mengerti keterdiaman Sakura. Ia pun melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Sakura-_chan_?" bisik lelelaki yang bernama Sasori itu lembut.

"Kenapa _nii-chan_ bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasori melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat. "Kuliahku sudah selesai, Sakura-_chan_. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan kembali tinggal di sini dan menemanimu," jawabnya panjang lebar.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali, _nii-chan_."

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung. Selayaknya pelajaran yang lainnya, pasti ada saja yang tidak memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang serius menerangkan materi. Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Bukannya memperhatikan, Sasuke malah mengamati awan yang berarak di langit.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang ada di samping kanan Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak sibuk mencatat. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada kotak berwarna putih yang ada di laci mejanya.

Sasuke membuka buku tulisnya yang masih kosong. Ia menulis beberapa kata di atasnya dan merobek kertas itu. Setelah melipatnya menjadi lipatan yang kecil, ia meletakkannya di meja Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat perbuatan Sasuke langsung menoleh. Namun Sasuke telah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit biru musim semi.

Sakura membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ceria.

_Setiap jam istirahat kutunggu kau di atap sekolah. Jangan terlambat atau aku takkan mau melakukan hal ini lagi. Jangan gembira dulu. Aku mau melakukannya karena permintaan kakakku, bukan karena aku peduli padamu._

_-US-_

Sakura kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji. Ia akan berusaha bertahan hidup lebih lama untuk Sasuke. Untuk menggapainya. Untuk membuatnya membalas cinta Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ini obatmu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sakura lirih.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke menjalankan tugas dari Itachi untuk mengingatkan Sakura meminum obatnya. Dan Sakura menaati perintah Sasuke untuk datang tepat waktu.

Sambil menunggu Sakura mengonsumsi obat sesuai dosis yang diberikan Itachi, Sasuke memilih untuk membaca buku. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi berkeliaran di koridor sekolah pada saat jam istirahat sama saja mengumpankan dirinya pada para penggemarnya yang buas seperti singa. Daripada babak belur, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap berada di atap sekolah hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

"Emm, Sasuke, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" lirih Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah menuliskan jawabannya di kertas tadi," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura menunduk. Sasuke tetap tak peduli padanya. Padahal ia sudah cukup senang Sasuke mau menjadi pengatur jadwal minum obatnya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke melakukannya karena terpaksa.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-"

"Diamlah."

Harapan Sakura sedikit terkikis.

.

.

.

"_Nii-chan_, aku ini gadis yang merepotkan ya?" Tanya Sakura sendu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Siapa bilang kau merepotkan?" Tanya Sasori yang heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura diam. Ia tertunduk. Ekspresi kesal Sasuke terus terbayang di benaknya. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena ia tahu kalau ialah penyebab kekesalan Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke yang dingin membuatnya merasa semakin sedih.

Sasori bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Ia tahu kalau adiknya tak pernah tersenyum. Tak pernah menunjukkan semangat untuk hidup. Tatapannya sering kosong. Tapi Sakura tak pernah terlihat sesedih ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke membenciku," gumam Sakura pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya dapat mendengarnya walaupun samar. Ia membuat kesimpulan. Sepertinya adiknya sedang jatuh cinta tetapi lelaki yang dicintai adiknya tidak membalas cintanya.

Sasuke. Rasanya Sasori pernah mendengar nama itu. Ia berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Ia refleks menoleh pada Sakura saat ingatannya muncul. Apakah adiknya jatuh cinta pada si bungsu Uchiha? Sasori menghela napas sedih. Sangat kecil kemungkinan sang pangeran mau mencintai adiknya yang lemah dan penyakitan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur Sakura?

Unuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori merasa keberadaannya tak berarti bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di atap sekolah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke meletakkan kotak obat Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura menatap kotak itu dan kotak makan yang ada di pangkuannya bergantian.

"Em, Sasuke, ini aku bawakan _onigiri_ sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau repot-repot membawakan obatku. Kuharap kau suka," ujar Sakura sembari membuka kotak makannya dan meletakkannya di samping kotak obat.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia penasaran. Darimana Sakura tahu kalau ia menyukai _onigiri_? Sasuke segera menepis pikirannya itu. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan.

Sakura menyodorkan kotak makan itu pada Sasuke. "Makanlah."

Sasuke pun mengambil satu _onigiri_ dari kotak makan Sakura. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersinggungan dengan tangan Sakura. Sasuke kaget, walaupun itu tak terlihat di wajahnya. Tangan Sakura begitu dingin. Bagaimana bisa?

Berusaha mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat di otaknya, Sasuke memakan _onigiri_ yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia takut kalau _onigiri_ buatannya tidak enak. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang datar-datar saja, Sakura sedikit lega. Ia tahu kalau lelaki di sampingnya ini jarang menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Jadi kalau wajahnya masih datar itu tandanya tidak ada masalah dengan _onigiri_ itu.

Sakura meletakkan kotak makannya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu habiskan ya. Aku tidak boleh makan kalau sedang minum obat," ujarnya.

"Hn_. Arigatou_."

Sepanjang sisa waktu istirahat, hanya hening yang ada di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Begitulah keseharian Sasuke dan Sakura selama jam istirahat. Tak ada yang berubah semenjak –pertemuan pertama mereka. Sasuke masih mengabaikan Sakura, sementara Sakura tidak berani berbicara terlalu banyak pada Sasuke.

Sejak itu pula, setiap pulang sekolah Sasuke harus mampir ke rumah sakit milik Itachi untuk melaporkan obat apa saja yang sudah dikonsumsi Sakura.

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Dan kondisi Sakura mulai membaik.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sakura mengecek kondisinya di rumah sakit. Dengan diantar Sasori, sepulang sekolah Sakura langsunng menuju rumah sakit.

Usai memeriksa kondisi Sakura, Itachi tersenyum. "Nah, Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Dosis obatmu kukurangi ya," ujarnya ramah.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Itachi lantas tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke meletakkan kotak obat Sakura di atas meja Itachi. "Obatnya sudah habis," lapornya.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, _otouto._" Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penghargaan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ambigu, seperti biasanya.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap cueknya mau membantu adiknya? Ini keajaiban.

"Oke, Sakura-_chan, _kau boleh pulang. Nanti obatmu akan dibawa Sasuke," ujar Itachi.

"_Arigatou, sensei, _Sasuke," ujar Sakura pelan.

Sakura dan Sasori pun keluar dari ruang praktek Itachi. Sasuke segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan. Itachi melepas jas dokternya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan aku harus jadi pengatur jadwal minum obatnya?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu saja sampai ia sembuh, _otouto._"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. 'Menyebalkan,' gerurunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di atap sekolah. Barusan Sasuke dipanggil oleh wali kelas mereka ke ruang guru. Alhasil Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah lebih dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang. Sebelum Sasuke menyerahkan kotak obat, Sakura menyodorkan kotak makan dan tempat minum pada Sasuke.

"Ini kubuatkan _sandwich_ dan jus tomat untukmu," ujar Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura tersenyum. Dalam hatinya Sasuke mengakui kalau Sakura jadi terlihat lebih manis. Saat menatap mata hijau teduhnya, ada binar-binar kehidupan yang terpancar dari sana. Itu membuat Sakura terlihat lebih hidup.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia segera menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ini makanlah. Aku menambahkan lebih banyak tomat di dalamnya," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menerima kotak makan dan tempat minum yang disodorkan oleh Sakura. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan kotak obat yang dibawanya.

'_Kami-sama, _jangan bilang kalau aku mulai peduli padanya,' ratap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah gelisah. Sekarang sudah tengah malam dan ia belum juga tidur. Ia sudah mengganti posisi tidurnya berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke terus saja terbayang senyum Sakura pada saat jam istirahat tadi. Hari ini Sakura benar-benar berubah. Jika sebelumnya Sakura selalu takut untuk berbicara pada Sasuke, entah mengapa hari ini ia bisa memecah keheningan yang biasanya hadir di antara mereka. Seular senyum tipis selalu menghiasi wajah pucatnya ketika menatap Sasuke.

Harusnya Sasuke tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Bukankah ia selalu menganggap kehadiran Sakura mengusik ketenangannya? Tapi mengapa ia selalu salah tingkah saat melihat senyum Sakura? Mengapa ia selalu mera kesulitan bernapas saat menatap manic hijau teduh Sakura yang sekarang berbinar-binar bahagia?

Oh ayolah, Sasuke tidak mungkin sedang jatuh cinta pada Sakura kan? Sasuke mengutuk kakaknya yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan jika bertemu Sakura?

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah Sasuke yang saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Kali ini ia yang harus menunggu kedatangan Sakura karena Sakura sedang pergi ke toilet. Sasuke bosan. Ia benci menunggu.

Akhirnya Sakura datang dengan _paper bag_ di tangannya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Ia penasaran. Kali ini apa yang dibawa gadis itu?

"Sasuke, ini kubawakan _spaghetti_ saos tomat dan _smoothies_ tomat," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan _paper bag_ di tangannya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka tomat?" Tanya Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sakura menunduk. "Emm, Itachi-_sensei_ yang memberi tahuku," jawabnya gugup.

'_Aniki?_ Dasar dokter kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja ia memberi tahu Sakura. Awas kau, _baka aniki_,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sakura takut.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir Sakura. "Kalau begitu makanlah. Aku sangat senang kalau kau mau menghabiskannya," ujar Sakura riang.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura dan mulai menikmatinya. Sementara Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya mengonsumsi obat yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menoleh. "Hm?"

"_Arigatou._"

Sakura pun tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun tanpa bisa diprediksi. Membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Untuk itulah Mikoto selalu mengingatkan Sasuke untuk memakai syal agar lebih hangat. Hanya saja otak jenius Sasuke sering kali melupakan hal-hal mudah seperti ini.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Gara-gara lupa memakai syal, ia merasa kedinginan. Padahal saat jam istirahat nanti ia harus pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membawakan obat Sakura. Di sana angin bisa dengan leluasa menerjang tubuhnya.

Sakura memasuki kelas. Sperti biasa hanya ada Sasuke yang berada di dalam kelas. Ia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari murid lainnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke datang lebih dulu. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke," sapa Sakura ramah.

Sasuke yang semula menatap keluar jendela pun menoleh. "Hn. _Ohayou._"

Setelahnya, Sasuke kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sakura yang biasa diabaikan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Walaupun cuek, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu membalas sapaannya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dingin, Sakura memperhatiakn tidak ada syal yang melilit di leher Sasuke. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Pertanyaan Sakura terjawab pada saat jam istirahat. Ketika ia menemui Sasuke di atap sekolah, ia melihat kalau tubuh Sasuke sedikit gemetar, pertanda Sasuke kedinginan.

Sakura pun segera meminum obatnya agar Sasuke tidak perlu menahan dingin lebih lama. Tapi ia sedikit heran. Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengeluh? Padahal sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke, pasti Sasuke akan mengeluh jika Sakura merepotkannya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Entahlah. Dia takkan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pengamatan Sakura, Sasuke tak pernah memakai syal saat berada di sekolah. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Jawaban lelaki tersebut selalu sama. Lupa.

Awalnya Sakura tidak percaya. Tapi saat ia menanyakannya pada Itachi ketika ia memeriksakan kondisinya, jawabannya juga sama. Sasuke selalu lupa memakai syalnya.

Ketika ia bertanya pada Itachi, langsung saja dokter yang masih muda itu menggodanya habis-habisan. Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona. Itachi yang melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura pun tertawa. Dugaannya benar. Sakura menyukai adiknya.

"Sasuke suka warna biru," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang semula tertunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Karena Sasuke sudah mau membawakan obat untukmu, bagaimana kalau kau membawakan syal untuknya?" saran Itachi.

"Membawakan syal?" ulang Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk. "Sasuke pasti akan senang jika kau mau melakukannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan berkali-kali. Ia sudah cukup lama berada di atap sekolah namun Sakura tak juga datang. Padahal hari ini ia juga lupa memakai syal. Alhasil ia kedinginan.

Pintu penghubung ke atap sekolah yang ada di belakang Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke pun menoleh. Saat ia melihat sosok Sakura, ia langsung bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya dan menghampiri Sakura.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memarahi Sakura karena keterlambatannya, Sakura melilitkan syal berwarna _soft blue_ di lehernya. Sasuke mematung. Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Usai melilitkan syal di leher Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begini kau tak akan kedinginan lagi," ujarnya.

Sasuke segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri agar tak ada rona kemerahan yang menjalari pipinya.

"Mana obatku? Kita tak boleh berada di sini terlalu lama," Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyerahkan kotak obat yang dibawanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengikuti Sakura duduk di bangku yang ada di sana. Sakura mengonsumsi obatnya dalam diam. Selama itu pula Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

Alis Sasuke saat melihat jemari Sakura yang dipenuhi luka. Sasuke meraba syal berwarna biru yang melingkar di lehernya. Apa Sakura merajut sendiri syal yang sekarang dipakainya?

"Kenapa menatapku, Sasuke? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke terus terarah padanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa datang telat?" Mulut dan hati Sasuke memang tak bisa bekerja sama.

Sakura tertawa kaku. "Oh. Aku menyelesaikan rajutanku dulu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura memekik kaget. Sasuke mengamati tangan Sakura dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengampil plester dan menempelkannya di tangan Sakura yang terluka. Sakura yang menerima perlakuan Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Gara-gara kelakuan Sasuke, kini mereka berdua duduk berdekatan. Sakura dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya menahan napas. Berdekatan dengan orang yang ia sukai membuatnya deg-degan.

Sasuke telah selesai mengobati tangan Sakura yang terluka. "Lain kali hati-hati," ujarnya datar.

"_A-arigatou,"_ ujar Sakura malu.

Sasuke beranjak dari bangku dan menatap Sakura. "Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum kita kedinginan," ajaknya.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Ba-baik."

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sasuke memutuskan tidak pergi ke atap sekolah karena ia bisa basah kuyub. Saat ia memasuki kelas setelah dari toilet, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tempat duduk Sakura kosong. Kemana dia?

Seketika Sasuke tersentak. Jangan-jangan Sakura…

Sasuke langsung berlari menembus kerumunan di koridor. Tak ia pedulikan banyaknya orang yang ia tabrak karena berlari kencang tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sakura.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya menuju atap sekolah. Ia berharap dugaannya salah. Ia berharap Sakura tak ada di sana.

_Brakk!_

Sasuke membanting pintu penghubung di atap sekolah. Napasnya tersengal. Mata kelamnya membulat saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung berbalik. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya telah basah kuyub karena air hujan.

Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke. "Akhirnya kau datng juga, Sasuke," lirihnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke berlari, berusaha menggapai tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dan ia berhasil. Ia menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemah dan memeluknya erat. Tak ia hiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyub diguyur hujan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke segera menggendongnya dan kembali berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Shizune yang bertugas di sana segera memberi pertolongan pada Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas.

"_Sensei, _dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Semoga," jawab Shizune ragu.

Sasuke mengambil _iPhone-5_nya dan menelpon Itachi.

"_Aniki_, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

"Kalian tenang saja. Sekarang Sakura sudah lebih baik. Hanya perlu menunggunya bangun," ujar Itachi pada Sasuke dan Sasori setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas lega. Sementara Sasuke hanya memberi Itachi tatapan terima kasih.

"Nah, Sasori, kau boleh melihat adikmu. Dan kau, _otouto, _ikut aku ke ruanganku," ujar Itachi sambil berlalu.

Sasori mengucapkan terima kasih dan memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Itachi.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai peduli padanya, eh?" Tanya Itachi setibanya ia dan Sasuke di ruangannya.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya?" Tanya Itachi memaksa.

Sasuke masih diam.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Itachi pun tertawa. "Sudahlah. Kau itu tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Memang siapa yang tadi menelponku dengan nada panik? Dan kau juga selalu memakai syal pemberian Sakura. Mengaku sajalah," goda Itachi.

Sasuke membuang muka, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "Terserah kau saja."

Tawa Itachi semakin menjadi. "Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya. Nanti kalau kau jadian dengan Sakura jangan lupa traktir aku ya," godanya jahil.

"Diamlah, _baka aniki._"

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Tak terasa hampir satu tahun Sasuke menemani Sakura meminum obatnya. Kini sikap Sasuke pada Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Sakura pun merasa senang. Walaupun masih terkesan cuek, tapi Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke sekarang lebih perhatian padanya.

Salju mulai turun. Tapi Sasuke masih betah menunggu kedatangan Sakura di atap sekolah. Tak ia pedulikan salju yang menempel di seragamnya. Tak ia hiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga Sakura datang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah payung menaunginya. Sasuke berbalik. Sakura dengan senyum cerahnya melilitkan syal berwarna _dark blue_ di leher Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu," ujar Sakura penuh sesal, namun senyuman masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau tahu aku benci menunggu," ujarnya datar.

Sakura cemberut. "Kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu," perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku gemas."

Sakura melongo sejenak. Namun tawa riang langsung terdengar. "Kau lucu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura memekik kaget. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan memeluknya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku kedinginan, maka kau harus menghangatkanku," ujar Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Kata-kata dan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini membuat detak jantungnya menggila. Namun akhirnya ia balas memeluk Sasuke erat.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sudah yakin kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Sakura.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kejadian di atap sekolah saat istirahat tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Wajahnya masih dihiasi rona kemerahan hingga sekarang.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Ya, sekarang Sasuke masih duduk di samping Sakura walaupun sudah berganti semester. Entah takdir atau bukan, saat pengundian tempat duduk ia kembali duduk di samping Sakura. Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura akan duduk berdampingan selama satu tahun.

Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia menikmati perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Baginya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia membuka buku tulisnya dan merobek secarik kertas. Ia menulis sebaris kalimat di atasnya. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja Sakura.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan menoleh. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Sasuke berpura-pura mengabaikannya dengan berlagak seolah-olah ia memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

Sakura pun membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Sasuke dan membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Reaksi Sakura sama seperti yang dibayangkannya.

_Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan._

_-US-_

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru. Itu artinya Sasuke harus kembali berdesak-desakan mencari namanya utuk melihat di kelas mana ia di tempatkan. Dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia ditempatkan di kelas A setelah meraih peringkat pertama saat ujian kemarin.

Dan benar. Ia tercantum di deretan nama kelas 12-A. ia mencari nama Sakura yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Tapi Sasuke tak menemukannya di kelas A. ia mencari di deretan kelas lain. Nihil. Nama Sakura tak tercantum di kelas manapun. Bagaimana bisa?

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Mengapa namanya tak tercantum di kelas manapun?

Seingatnya baru minggu lalu ia bertemu dengan Sakura di taman kota. Saat itu kondisi Sakura tampak sangat sehat. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakura berhenti sekolah karena sakit.

.

"_Kenapa kau memintaku jadi pacarmu?" Tanya Sakura sepulang sekolah._

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Agar aku bisa terus berada di sampingmu," jawabnya._

"_Tapi kan kau masih harus menemaniku minum obat. Jadi kau bisa terus berada di sampingku."_

"_Siapa bilang kau masih harus minum obat?"_

"_EH?!"_

_Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sekarang kau sudah sembuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu minum obat lagi."_

_Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku senang sekali. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

_._

Sasuke memilih tempat duduk di pojok kelas. Ia menopang dagunya di atas jemari tangannya yang bertaut. Tatapannya kosong pertanda ia sedang melamun.

'Dimana kau, Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempat ia selalu bertemu dengan Sakura. Sesampainya di sana, ia berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap langit musim semi yang cerah. Mengingatkannya akan sosok Sakura yang identik dengan musim semi.

Pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh bayangan sosok Sakura. Rambut pink pucatnya yang panjang dan halus. Mata hijau teduhnya yang berbinar ceria. Kulitnya yang putih pucat. Jemarinya yang kurus dan dingin. Tubuhnya yang ringkih. Senyumannya yang manis. Aroma _cherry_nya yang khas. Semuanya tersimpan rapi di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil menutupi kedua mata Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Namun saat menghirup aroma _cherry_, ia tersenyum samar ia tahu siapa yang berani menutup matanya saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu ini kau, Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

Tangan yang menutup mata Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa namamu tidak tercantum dimanapun?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus kembali ke Suna," jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat. "Kenapa?" Ada banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Sakura menunduk. "Kedatanganku ke Konoha sebenarnya untuk menyembuhkanku. Dan karena sekarang aku sudah sembuh, orang tuaku menyuruhku kembali ke Suna."

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama?"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi-"

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura lirih.

Sasuke membuang napas. "Tunggulah aku di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu."

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Sasuke telah menjadi direktur di salah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia menjadi sangat sibuk. Namun di sela kesibukannya ia berusaha menyempatkan diri menghubungi kekasihnya, Sakura. Sakura pun sama sibuknya dengan Sasuke karena sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Suna. Karena kesibukan keduanyalah mereka belum bisa bertemu lagi hingga sekarang.

Setelah menandatangani berkas terakhir yang diterimanya hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Ia pun keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke menyusuri area parkir untuk mencapai mobilnya. Udara musim gugur yang dingin membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia menyesal karena lagi-lagi ia lupa memakai syal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar agar dapat segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghangatkan diri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih mematung saat melihatnya.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan ketika ia telah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan syal berwarna _ocean blue _ di leher Sasuke.

"Ternyata pacarku yang tampan ini nggak berubah ya. Masih saja lupa memakai syal di cuaca seperti ini," ujar Sakura yang masih tertawa pelan.

Sasuke yang telah menemukan kesadarannya segera memeluk Sakura. Sakura tertawa dan balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku kan merindukanmu, Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. "Kan aku sudah bilang. Tunggu aku di sana, aku akan menyusulmu. Kenapa malah kau yang datang kesini?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau aku menunggu itu terjadi, nanti aku keburu mati kangen, Sasuke," jawabnya kesal.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Baiklah. Kali ini kau benar. Tapi aku tahu caranya agar kita tidak berpisah lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia penasaran. "Memang bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Menikahlah denganku."

"EH?!"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Seringaian terpeta di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lamaran macam apa itu? Nggak ada romantisnya sama sekali," protesnya.

"Yang penting kan aku mencintaimu," elak Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Huh!"

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," ujarnya sembari memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia balas memeluk Sakura. "Ayo. Kita bisa kedinginan kalau telalu lama ada di luar."

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Yosh… ini adalah fic kedua Azuki setelah menghilang hampir satu tahun. Kalau dipikir Azuki kayak nggak niat jadi author. Masa' baru bikin satu fic dan belum selesai malah ngilang hampir setahun? Yaah.. mau gimana lagi? Azuki sibuk bikin karya tulis buat tugas akhir plus belajar buat UN dan SBMPTN sih.. Jadi baru bisa nongol sekarang deh.. Buat yang nungguin SILENT, maaf ya, Azuki lagi nggak ad aide buat ngelanjutinnya..

Oke. Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan alurnya kecepetan… Maaf banget.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Walaupun jelek jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. ditunggu lho… XD

Regards,

Haizara Azuki


End file.
